Who said it's Hard to Say Goodbye?
by blue fire2
Summary: This is what happened leading up to my other story, Alternate Love, for all who are wondering why Marron left and so on.
1. Realizations

Who said it's Hard to Say Good-bye?  
  
Chapter 1: Realizations  
  
"Trunks, I was wondering, well we have been dating for 3 years now and umm.people have been asking."  
  
"Asking what?" he inquired. Looking up from his own food, he noticed she hadn't even touched hers, even though she held the fork in her hand.  
  
"Well, they want to know when we are going to be getting married. You know both our mothers want grand-children soon." She said as she began to shift her food from one side of the plate to the other.  
  
"And what did you tell them?" He asked as began to shovel food in his mouth once again.  
  
"I told them we hadn't really talked about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But Trunks, I want to know also."  
  
He stopped eating and looked up at her. *She's not going to make this easy.* "Marron, it's never going to happen." He replied calmly.  
  
Her jaw hit the table top. "Buh.but I thought we were happy together."  
  
"We were. I love being around you. But things have changed."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Trunks bit his cheek. "We just can't be together."  
  
"I don't understand." She whispered, looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"What is there not to understand Marron? We can never be together! I would be betraying my heritage! My bloodline!" he quietly yet forcefully exclaimed, looking at the blonde across the table from him.  
  
Marron bit her tounge. Deep inside she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, create a huge scene, but she had been raised better than that. "What does heritage have to do with love? As long as we love eachother, isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"No! That's not all that matters! My bloodline-" his voice not raising above a forced whisper.  
  
"Forget your damn bloodline for a few minutes Trunks! If bloodline was so important, why did your father marry your mother? Goku marry Chichi? Gohan and Videl? What about Goten and Bra? They are the only 2 that have sayian blood but that's not why they are together. They all love each other." She explained.  
  
Trunks stood up and threw his napkin on the table. "Give it up Marron!! I don't love you any more! WE ARE THROUGH!!" Angrily he threw a hundred down on the table and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"To hell we are." she muttered as she gathered her purse and chased after him.  
  
By the time she got outside, he was already flying off in the direction of his house.  
  
Enraged, Marron stormed off to her car and pulled out her phone as she started the car and punching in Bra's number.  
  
ring...ring...rin-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bra, do me a favor and lock all the doors and windows in your house to keep that jackass out of the house till I get there and talk to you."  
  
"What did he do this time?" the demi-sayian asked her half android friend.  
  
"He made HUGE scene at dinner tonight about how the sayian is more important than love and how he didn't love me anymore." She cried into the phone as tears began to spill down her face.  
  
"Mar, don't cry. It'll be ok. Works been a bitch this week and he's probably just stressed out. Just get over here and I will have Goten talk to him and things will get worked out."  
  
"I don't think I can face him again tonight." She sobbed into the receiver.  
  
"Don't worry, we will make sure everything works out fine."  
  
There was a long and awkward silence between the 2 friends.  
  
"I think there is another girl." Marron whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bra, I think he is seeing someone else and he is trying to get out of the relationship."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why do you think that?" the aqua haired teen asked.  
  
"I will tell you when I get there. See you in 15 Bra. Bye girly." With that she closed her phone and reached down to put it in her phone.  
  
Suddenly the blare of a horn filled her ears as she looked up, her eyes went huge. 


	2. The Bad Luck Never Ends

Chapter 2: The Bad Luck Never Ends  
  
Attempting to stay out of an accident, she pulled right and almost hit another car. Slamming on her brakes she lost control of her car and spun off the road.  
  
She sat there, shaking violently, as her car sat motionless in the dirt shoulder. Suddenly a loud hissing noise came from the passenger side of the car. Frightened, looked on the road to make sure no one was coming and slammed her foot on the accelerator, dirt kicking up in a cloud as she flew off down the road.  
  
When she became tired of fighting the wheel to keep the car on the road she pulled over into an abandoned gas station and got out to inspect her car.  
  
Groaning, she kicked the front passenger tire, clenching her hands into fists as pain flew through her foot.  
  
"This has to be the WORST day of my entire life." She fumed. Just then rain began to fall from the sky.  
  
She lifted her head upward. "Dende, what the hell did I do to you to deserve this?!" She screamed at the sky.  
  
Hobbling back to the driver side, she opened the door and watched as her purse slid into a puddle of mud. Frustrated and tired of fighting, she picked up her purse and climbed in the car. Dumping out the contents onto the floor of the passenger side, she found that the phone had landed on the battery, breaking it open and the liquids now leaking out and covering everything near by.  
  
She could have and would have fixed her flat on her own if she had not given her spare to a family who needed to fix their own flat earlier that week.  
  
Picking up her coin purse, she rummaged through it till she found 35 cents and then climbed back out into the rain and ran towards the phone booth.  
  
After inserting the coins, she listened for the dial tone but it never came. Tugging lightly on the receiver she watched helplessly as the cord fell out of the box. Slamming the phone back down on the cradle, she stormed back out to her car, grabbed her wallet and keys, locked up her car and began to walk.  
  
"Hopefully someone will come by before too long and offer me a ride to the nearest working station." She muttered as lightning filled the sky.  
  
*****  
  
30 minutes and 8 cars later, an 18-wheeler pulled to the side and offered her a ride.  
  
Relieved that someone finally stopped, she climbed into the cab and the trucker gave her his jacket and asked her what she was doing walking out on the highway alone at this time of night.  
  
Teeth chattering, she began to pour her heart out and tell this stranger all of the night's events as he listened quietly to her story. 


	3. Caught Red Handed

Chapter 3: Caught Red Handed  
  
15 minutes later, the trucker pulled up in front of Capsule Corp. and Marron opened the door. After thanking the driver a million times over for his troubles and offering to pay for what he had done, although he refused, she slid out of the cab, said good-bye and he drove off.  
  
As Marron turned to walk towards the entrance, she saw a figure running towards her.  
  
"Marron?! Are you ok?!?! I tried to call you at least a million times!!" Bra exclaimed as she hugged her best friends damp body.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, nodding as they began to walk inside. "My cell broke. That's why I never picked up." She smiled weakly.  
  
Marron gave a quick run down of what all happened since she last called before Bra insisted that she go take a warm shower and get changed into some dry clothes before things got too interesting.  
  
*****  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, already dressed in a pair of P.J.s that she kept over at the Briefs house, she walked to Bra's room and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
When she got no response, she opened it only to see that nobody was in there.  
  
"What do you mean she is no longer good enough for you?!" she heard a voice yell.  
  
"I mean I don't love her anymore!" Trunks' voice replied.  
  
Marron slowly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and found Goten and Bra fighting with Trunks.  
  
"How could you say that? Last week she was perfect, remember? You bought the ring and everything!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"And then I found out I don't love her."  
  
"You have been seeing someone else, haven you?" Marron asked quietly.  
  
All 3 sets of eyes slowly trailed over to the blonde standing in the doorway.  
  
"Isn't there? Please, Trunks, tell me. I just want to know." She pleaded as she moved closer to the group.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Tunks barked.  
  
Her eyes flicked for a moment as she took a deep breath. "I just have that feeling."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
Bra quickly grabbed hold of Goten's arm as he lunged for Trunks' throat.  
  
"How could you, you sick bastard! How dare you hurt Marron!!" Goten growled, as he stared hard at Trunks, backing off so not to hurt his girlfriend.  
  
Trunks smirked. "I didn't say I had someone else. I just said 'what if'."  
  
"I want to know who she is. I won't do anything. I just want to know. I mean, it's your life you're wasting. My heart but your life." She said coolly as she brushed past him on her way to the fruit basket.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Well.?" Bra urged.  
  
Marron crunched into a crisp apple as she sat on the counter-top, watching Trunks search for the answer that she already knew.  
  
"I've been told that you are not answered 10 seconds after you ask the question, you know the answer. Now I just have to wait for him to tell me or for her to call us up and give herself away."  
  
"You've gone nuts Marron. I know as well as you do that there is no one else. I just want to end our relationship."  
  
"Alright. I will agree that I have gone nuts if she isn't on the phone right now." Marron smiled as she pointed to the phone and it began to ring.  
  
Trunks jumped up to answer it, but Bra beat him to it.  
  
"Hello?.......Hi Pan...Trunks?.....yeah he's here, hold on one moment please." Bra said as she hung up the phone then glared daggers over at Trunks. "You're going out with Pan?!" she growled as the phone began to ring all over again.  
  
"Don't tell me you believe what Marron said!" Trunks roared.  
  
"It's kinda hard to do that when she said that you were 30 minutes late for your date."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth as he whipped his head around and glared at the blonde.  
  
"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything." She smirked as she munched on a bite of apple and watched as the little vein on Trunks' forehead pulse violently under the skin.  
  
"You love making my life a living hell, don't you?"  
  
"It's my new life long goal. But don't worry, I have no hard feelings towards Pan. She can have you. Plus she didn't know you and I were still going out because neither Bra nor I have been able to get ahold of her since you and I started having problems." She said as she picked up the cordless phone and tossed it at Trunks. "It's not nice to keep a loved one waiting." She smiled as she jumped off the counter and walked out of the room, Bra and Goten following close behind.  
  
Trunks slipped into a near by chair. "Hello?..." he mumbled into the phone. 


	4. New Adventures

Chapter 4: New Adventures  
  
"Don't worry about me Bra." Marron laughed as she talked to her 'little sister'. "I'm totally over your brother. And If I wasn't, I need to get out and get over him. Jen Set me up with this guy and I'm going to have a good time tonight."  
  
"Are you sure you are ready for this big a step though?" the teen asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, it's been 3 months Bra. I will be just fine. Trunks is a firm part of my past."  
  
"Ok Mar, what ever you say. But I want you to call me when you wake up tomorrow and tell me all about the new guy, ok?"  
  
The blonde smiled as she put her mascara brush back in the tube. "Don't worry. You will be the first one to hear about him. Sometimes I think my parents gave you to your parents when you were born."  
  
Bra giggled. "Well, Goten is ready to go, so I will talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, have fun girl."  
  
"You too. Bye"  
  
Marron hung up the phone. She wasn't crazy about blind dates but from what Jen had said, this guy was heaven-sent.  
  
She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look good. The low cut front of her mid-thigh length navy blue dress accentuated her every curve. She slowly traced one of the embroidered silver butterflies that bordered the slit on the sides.  
  
"I should knock his socks off." She smiled at her reflection.  
  
She was drawn away from fidgeting with her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw how right Jen was.  
  
"Hi, your Marron right?" He smiled.  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"Good," he laughed, "I have knocked on the wrong door 2 times already. I'm Jack." He introduced himself, handing her a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Please come in." She urged, "Sit down. Let me go put these in some water and then we can go." She smiled, as she walked into the kitchen and filled a vase with water. She couldn't help but stare at the hunk sitting patiently in her living room. "Why would anyone want Trunks when this guy is wandering around with out a girl?" she asked herself quietly, as she watched him run a hand through his hair swiftly to get his bangs out of his face.  
  
She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"Can't wait." She smiled at him as she took his arm and they walked out to his car.  
  
Oblivious to both was the set of eyes watching the blonde.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't be too much longer." A person whispered into the still air of the night. 


	5. Surprise Visits

Chapter 5: Surprise Visits  
  
"Sooooo.tell me, how did last night go? Tell me what all you did!!!" Bra squealed into the phone, anxious to find out all about what her best friend had done whole on her first date with a new guy in over 3 years.  
  
"Let's see.where to start. Bra, this guy is a total heart-throb. Jet Black hair and some of the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen. They are major competition against Goten's."  
  
"I doubt that Mare."  
  
"I mean it. Anyways, he toke me to Mercury's Castle, you know that new place by the Water Wall? Oh my God, I am so glad your bother did not take me there. He would have ruined the whole romantic feeling."  
  
"And-"  
  
"And then we walked around for a while and he dropped me off at 2 this morning. But he wants to go out tomorrow night."  
  
"You are back out in the real world." Bra teased. "Hey, how about you and me go catch a movie or something tonight? You know, a girls night out."  
  
Marron smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'll pick ya up around 7, k? First I have to get some sleep though. But I will be there, you better be ready."  
  
"I will be, don't you worry. Sweet dreams girly."  
  
"Later." With that, Marron laid the receiver back in the cradle and fell back asleep.  
  
***** ding dong...ding dong ding dong.  
  
"I'm coming. Give me a second, geez." Marron called as she made her way towards the door.  
  
Opening the door, she saw a delivery man.  
  
"Package. Sign here." He said thrusting the clipboard at her.  
  
Scribbling her name on the line, she handed the board back to him in exchange for the package in his hands. Kicking the door shut behind her, she read the return address and smiled. She reached for a knife to open the box and dug through the Styrofoam packing peanuts. Smiling, she pulled a box of chocolates out read the note taped on the lid.  
  
Hey there angel, Sorry Trunks did that to you but don't worry, things will be fine Love Mom and Dad  
  
Smiling, Marron opened the box of chocolates and popped one of the chocolate covered caramels in her mouth. Her parents always knew how to make her feel better, even if it took them 3 months to let her know they cared.  
  
She continued to pop chocolate after chocolate while she flipped through a magazine, when she began to feel light headed. She grabs the side of the table to keep from falling out of her chair.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked herself.  
  
She heard the front door open and close. Quickly she turned to see who came in.  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks." She smiled a lop-sided smile at him.  
  
*Wait.don't we hate each other.* Then the room went black. 


	6. Intentions Revealed

Chapter 6: Intentions Revealed  
  
"Bra, have you seen your brother lately? He was asking about my old inventions yesterday but I was too busy to get around to helping him." Bulma asked her daughter.  
  
Bra shook her head 'no'. "Have you heard anything from Marron? She was supposed to be here an hour ago."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I still can't believe that to her. I know it's been a while and she has moved on, but still."  
  
The half sayain nodded, then her eyes went wide. "What was it Trunks wanted?"  
  
"Just the dimension communicator. I made it while Mirai was here so he could call his mother and tell her what was going on."  
  
Bra rubbed the back of her neck and slowly walked up to her brother's room and began to look through his drawers for his journal. Frowning, she flipped through the pages till she came up on the last entry and read through it.  
  
Today I finished the dimension breacher and mom didn't even ask where the materials went. I also found her dimension communication that she made for Mirai when he was here. I put it in with the rest of the pack I am going to leave her with. She will be gone forever in a matter of hours. My life will not be happy till she is gone.  
  
Bra swallowed hard. He added that entry yesterday. Quickly she ran down the stairs, screaming for the scientist.  
  
"Mom!! Mom, read this!!" she said, holding the book up for her mom to read.  
  
"Bra, what did I tell you about reading your brother's journal." Bulma scolded.  
  
"Just read!"  
  
As her eyes skimmed down the page, they filled more and more with fear. "Go get your father." She told her, not looking up from the words on the pages.  
  
Bra through to the Gravity Room and threw the door open. "DADDY!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Milliseconds later, Vegeta was in front of his princess. "Whats wrong?!"  
  
"Tell me, can you sense Marron's ki?"  
  
He relaxed. "Why?"  
  
"Vegeta, just do it!" Bulma exclaimed, running towards the 2.  
  
"It's kinda low but yeah. She's with Trunks. So what?" He growled, getting annoyed that they made him stop his workout to see if that Android's brat was still with his son.  
  
"Go get him and bring him back here." Bulma insisted.  
  
"What's going on woman!? Why can't they have a lil time together??"  
  
"Vegeta, they aren't together. He won't do her any good if they are together."  
  
Grumbling, Vegeta levitated and headed towards the door, frowned then landed. "Too late."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Too late'?!" both women screamed.  
  
"Marron's ki is gone." He said, turning and walking back into the Gravity Room.  
  
Bulma grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye. "Oh no you don't. You go get that son of yours so he can help me build a machine to get her back."  
  
'Hmph'-ing Vegeta levitated then disappeared into the sky, returning moments later with a very happy looking son.  
  
"How could you!!" Bra screamed as Vegeta held her back. "Where did you send her?!"  
  
Smirking, Trunks crossed his arms. "Some where she will never ruin my life again. Don't worry though, I send her where she could be happy."  
  
"And where is that?" 18 growled, after throwing open the door.  
  
Trunks gulped and his eyes went wide. He hadn't put 18 into his plans, let alone her brother or Krillin, fire in all 3 sets of eyes. 


	7. What Happened?

Chapter 7: What Happened?  
  
Marron stirred slightly as she was jolted into the side of the ship. She had just begun to wake up from whatever Trunks had put in her chocolates but now she felt like she had one of the most major hangovers in the world.  
  
Everything was still blurry and the alarms were screaming incessantly as the ship tumbled over what ever terrain it was rolling on.  
  
After one more sudden jerk, the motion ceased and all the alarms silenced. Waiting for a few minutes, she listened for anything that might be going on outside. Just a deafening silence filled her ears.  
  
Pushing random buttons, the hatch lowered and light flooded the inside of the small ship.  
  
Marron squinted as her eyes began to adjust. There was something standing in the entryway.  
  
"Juuachi." 


	8. Where Am I?

Chapter 8: Where Am I?  
  
Marron gulped hard as her eyes adjusted and saw that the one person at her welcome party had a sword and ready to attack. Looking hard at him, she noticed that he had long lavender hair and the same deep blue eyes that Trunks did. Only his had much more pain behind them and his face was well worn from battle.  
  
"Trunks?" she whispered.  
  
"I've killed you once, don't think I will hesitate to do it again." He snarled.  
  
Marron stood up on weak legs. "But I'm not 18."  
  
***** He watched as she approached him, wobbling as she did so. There was something different about her. She didn't dress the same way 18 did and her face was different. There was something else too. Suddenly it snapped. "You have a ki!"  
  
The blonde nodded to him. "My name is Marron. I came from the dimension you helped. My father is Krillin and my mother is Juuachigou. She is good now. Don't worry."  
  
Trunks looked her over and figured she was too weak to do anything against him in her state right now.  
  
"Do you know how to fly?"  
  
"I just learned so I am not too good. But yes I do."  
  
Trunks seemed less than enthused. "Well come on and we'll see what mom has to say." He said, levitating into the air, the blonde following seconds later 


End file.
